


Manifest

by elektra121



Category: Heidi - Johanna Spyri
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen, Physical Disability, Politics, RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: Klara geht zum Studieren in die Schweiz und lernt im Zürich des Jahres 1889 interessante neue Leute und interessante neue Ideen kennen.





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katekane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143825) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



_Zürich, November 1889_

Vermutlich hatte niemand außer ihr selbst ernsthaft angenommen, dass der Wunsch, zu studieren, irgendetwas anderes sein könnte als der Spleen eines verwöhnten höheren Töchterchens. Als solcher wurde er respektiert – wahrscheinlich hatten alle erwartet, sie verbringe unter dem Vorwand des Studierenwollens ein nettes halbes Jahr im Ausland, um sich „ein wenig die Welt anzusehen“. Das würde im maximalen Erfolgsfall heißen, einen Ehemann kennenzulernen, um mit ihm in ein neues Zuhause zu ziehen und alle kindischen akademischen Luftschlösser für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Sie war sich absolut im Klaren darüber, dass alle so dachten; ihr Vater, ihre Lehrerinnen und Mitschülerinnen im Internat, ihre Tutoren hier in Zürich, ihre Hauswirtin, die Dienstmädchen, alle. Die Großmama als Einzige hätte wohl anders gedacht – auf jeden Fall aber hatte Klara vor, sie alle damit vor den Kopf zu stoßen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Studium zustande und auch zuende brachte. Schon aus Prinzip. Und, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte sie es mit einem Ehemann sowieso nicht so eilig.

Es war weiß Gott nicht einfach gewesen, alle erforderlichen Hürden zu nehmen. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, jede Menge Fleiß, Zähigkeit, Überzeugungsarbeit und dazu auch eine gehörige Portion Starrsinn erfordert, aber schließlich war sie da angekommen, wo sie jetzt war: in Zürich, mit einem nachgeholten Reifezeugnis, drei Zimmern mit Bad, einer eigenen Kammerzofe und einem Studienplatz in Philosophie. Sie hatte auf Philosophie bestanden, weil es ihr als das akademischste Fach überhaupt erschien. Neben dem streng akademischen Teil des Studiums hatte sie aber durchaus das Ziel, sich endlich ein bisschen „ins Leben zu stürzen“. Ihr Vater, ihre ehemalige Gouvernante und auch ihre Lehrerinnen im Internat hatten das absichtlich oder unabsichtlich stets verhindert. Jedes bisschen Selbstständigkeit hatte sich Klara hart erkämpfen müssen. Sie war gewohnt, dass es anstrengend war.

Nicht gewohnt war sie jedoch die Tatsache, dass dermaßen kleine Dinge zu dermaßen großen Problemen werden konnten. Bisher hatten alle immer alles getan, ihr alle Barrieren ganz selbstverständlich und ungefragt soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Hier in Zürich dagegen nahm niemand mehr besondere Rücksicht auf ihre Behinderung, abgesehen höchstens von unangenehm mitleidigen Blicken. Bordsteine und zu schmale Türen wurden zu ernsthaften Hindernissen, die Straßenbahn war für sie nicht nutzbar. Und erst die Treppen! Du liebe Zeit! Sie hatte zuvor nie soviel Ärger mit Treppen gehabt. Ihre Internats- und Hotelzimmer hatten immer ebenerdig gelegen, desgleichen die Schulräume. Und zuhause oder in den Bergen, bei Heidi, war immer jemand dagewesen, der sie tragen konnte. Aber hier?! Die Hälfte der Lehrveranstaltungen fand in Hörsälen statt, die nur über Treppen zu erreichen waren, so dass sie sich hinterher lediglich die Mitschriften von anderen borgen konnte. Klara ärgerte das. Aber es war wohl nicht zu ändern. 

Was ihr zweites Ziel anging, so versuchte sie, so viele Kontakte wie möglich zu knüpfen. Wahrscheinlich war sie ein bisschen ausgehungert nach Menschen – im letzten halben Jahr hatte sie nichts getan als sich auf die Reifeprüfung vorzubereiten, war selten aus dem Haus gegangen und noch seltener unter Leute gekommen. Nach den Prüfungen hatte sie Heidi besucht, und so schön und erholsam das gewesen war, so gab es doch auf der Alm ebenfalls nicht viele Menschen und alle davon kannte Klara bereits gut.

Ganz anders in Zürich – hier lag eine ganze aufregende Stadt voller unbekannter Menschen vor ihr! Zunächst hatte sie es in den Seminaren und Vorlesungen versucht: keine Sitznachbarin war davor gefeit, von Klara eingeladen zu werden, Seminare wurden von ihr gern noch in Cafés verlängert. Es hatten sich daraus aber noch nicht so viele Bekanntschaften ergeben, wie Klara sich erhofft hatte. Kurz darauf war sie vom deutschen Studentinnen-Verein angesprochen worden und auf der Stelle Mitglied geworden. Sie musste allerdings gestehen, dass sie sich die Treffen irgendwie … anders vorgestellt hatte. Es ging vorrangig darum, wie man sich als deutsche Studentin in Auftreten, Kleidung und Verhalten von den russischen Studentinnen abzugrenzen habe, die offenbar der Inbegriff alles Bösen waren, sittlich verdorben und _subversiv_. Klara hatte den Begriff _subversiv_ nie zuvor gehört und musste ihn im Wörterbuch nachschlagen. Er erreichte genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er sollte: er machte ihr die Russinnen sofort fürchterlich interessant. Außerdem begann sie sich zu fragen, was genau mit „sittlich verdorben“ gemeint sein sollte. Dass sie rauchten?

Von nun an hielt sie überall in der Stadt Ausschau nach ihnen, und als sie einmal damit begonnen hatte, verstand sie nicht, wie sie sie bis dahin hatte übersehen können: dunkel und extravagant gekleidete Frauen, die in Gruppen beieinanderstanden und sich rasch in einer fremden Sprache unterhielten. Frauen, die rauchten, zu laut lachten, sich aufreizend lässig an Wände oder Laternenpfähle lehnten und einen mit forschem Blick spöttisch musterten, wenn man sich ihnen näherte. Das alles war beeindruckend und beängstigend zugleich. Klara wusste nicht recht, wie sie eine von ihnen hätte ansprechen sollen.

Schließlich fiel ihr in einem ihrer Philosophie-Seminare eine auf, die ihr ein bisschen nahbarer schien. Sie war sehr klein, sonst von eher unscheinbarem Äußeren und hatte zu Klaras großem Entzücken offenbar ebenfalls eine Gehbehinderung: ihre Schritte waren langsam, humpelnd und ungelenk.

In der nächsten Woche richtete Klara es so ein, dass sie ganz nahe der Tür saß, so dass die humpelnde Russin nach Ende des Seminars an ihr vorbeimusste. Genau wie sie geplant hatte, wartete die andere so lange und ordnete ihre Aufzeichnungen, bis der Großteil der Studenten schwatzend und drängelnd aus der Tür war, um sich erst dann zu erheben und sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach draußen zu machen. Klara wartete, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe war.

„Wir haben wohl etwas gemeinsam“, bemerkte sie, löste die Feststellbremse an den Rädern ihres Rollstuhls und drehte sich zur ihr. „Sie schwimmen auch nicht mit den Massen mit, sondern lassen sie erst einmal vorbeiströmen.“

Selbst im Stehen war die Russin kaum größer als Klara sitzend. Sie waren nahezu auf Augenhöhe. Außerdem hatte sie schwarzes Haar und sehr dunkle, jetzt sehr an ihrem Gegenüber interessierte Augen, die Klara ein wenig an Heidi erinnerten. Nur waren Heidis Brauen nicht so ernsthaft.

„Ja. Aber eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen strömende Massen. Wenn sie aus guten Gründen strömen.“ Ihr Deutsch war perfektes Hochdeutsch, ohne Akzent. Selbst Klaras ehemalige Gouvernante, die angesichts einer russischen Studentin garantiert in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, hätte daran nichts zu bemängeln gefunden.

Mehr als diese rätselhaften Worte sagte die andere Studentin aber nicht, sondern sah Klara stattdessen aufmerksam an, als ob sie eine bestimmte Antwort darauf erwartete. Klara fiel aber nichts Geistreiches dazu ein.

„Ähm, ja… ich kenne hier noch nicht viele andere Studentinnen. Wenn ich fragen darf… Wie heißen Sie?“

„Ach, sagen wir doch ‚du‘, wenn es nicht stört?“ Klara freute es, so schnell ein ‚Du‘ angeboten zu bekommen. Die Mädchen im deutschen Studentenverein redeten sich immer sehr förmlich mit ‚Sie‘ und ‚Fräulein‘ an. Vielleicht war sie deshalb bisher dort nicht recht warm geworden. Sie nickte.

„Aber ja, sehr gern, also: wie heißt du?“

„Rosalia. Und du?“

„Klara.“ Das Gesicht der Russin erhellte sich, als wäre der Name etwas Besonderes.

„Klara! Was für ein Zufall.“

„Wieso?“

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, in Zürich eine andere Clara zu treffen. Clara Zetkin.“ Rosalia machte eine Pause und sah Klara schon wieder so seltsam erwartungsvoll an. Klara verstand nicht ganz, warum. Egal. Diese Russin war ihr sehr sympathisch, ganz gleich, wie seltsam sie war. Die wollte sie auf jeden Fall näher kennenlernen.

„Wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir noch in ein Café gehen – und du erzählst mir von dieser anderen Clara.“

Rosalia war einverstanden.

Im Café bestellte Klara zwei Kapuziner und fragte, was ihr schon lange auf den Nägeln brannte:

„Warum studiert ihr Russinnen eigentlich hier und nicht in Russland? Ich hörte, Frauen können dort studieren. Wenn man im Deutschen Reich studieren könnte, ich würde bestimmt zuhause studieren.“

Rosalia lächelte ein bisschen melancholisch.

„Seit einiger Zeit geht das wieder, das stimmt. Aber erstmal bin ich keine Russin. Ich bin Polin. Gibt keine Universitäten in Kongresspolen, die Frauen zulassen. Und selbst wenn, jemand wie ich hat da wenig Chancen. Ich bin Jüdin. Also nein, eigentlich bin ich Atheistin.“

Klara staunte nicht schlecht. So weit ihr bekannt, hatte sie noch nie mit einer Polin gesprochen. Und mit einer offenen Atheistin gleich gar nicht. Wie aufregend!

„Aber, naja, in den Akten bin ich Jüdin. Und es gibt eine Judenquote. Nur 3% der Studenten dürfen Juden sein. Da nehmen sie nicht gerade Frauen.“

„Wie ungerecht!“, entfuhr es Klara. Sie hatte sich über solche Quoten niemals einen Kopf machen müssen, ja, bisher nicht einmal von ihnen gewusst.

„Ja. Gibt noch eine Menge Ungerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt. Darüber weißt du ja sicher bescheid.“ Sie streifte Klaras Rollstuhl mit dem Blick. „Außerdem, sagte ich ja, gibt es hier ein paar Leute, die ich treffen wollte.“ Sie machte ein undurchschaubares Gesicht. Klara konnte ihre Neugier nur schwer zurückhalten.

„Und diese Clara Zit… warum habt ihr euch nicht getroffen?“

Rosalia lächelte ein bisschen in sich hinein. „Naja, sie kennt mich gar nicht. Ich würde _sie_ allerdings sehr gern kennenlernen. Sie ist eine große Frauenrechtlerin. Die größte derzeit, wahrscheinlich. Lebt jetzt aber in Paris. Hat dort auf dem Internationalen Sozialistenkongress im Sommer eine vielbeachtete Rede über die Frauenfrage gehalten. Hast du nicht von ihr gehört?“

Klara schüttelte den Kopf, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich über diese andere Clara kundig machen würde. _Internationale Sozialistenkongresse_ über die „ _Frauenfrage_ “! Dass es so etwas gab! Wie sinnvoll, wie fortschrittlich. Darüber musste sie mehr erfahren.

„Was genau ist ein Sozialistenkongress?“

Rosalia sah etwas verdattert aus, dass Klara das nicht zu wissen schien. „Nun, ein Kongress, bei dem sich Sozialisten treffen… also…“ fuhr sie nach ein wenig Zögern weiter fort, da Klara nicht antwortete „Leute, die mehr soziale Gerechtigkeit wollen. Weniger Ungerechtigkeit, Ungleichheit – wie du willst. Die Dinge in der Gesellschaft verändern, verbessern wollen. Z.B. dass Frauen auch im Deutschen Reich studieren können oder in Polen. Überall. Und dass Leute sich nicht ihre Gesundheit bei 10-Stunden-Tagen ruinieren müssen für Hungerlöhne, während Leute den Profit einstreichen, die gar nicht arbeiten. Solche Sachen.“

„Das gibt es?“

„Ja.“ Rosalia zuckte die Achseln, als wäre das ganz selbstverständlich. „Ich kann dir ein paar Bücher dazu leihen, wenn du willst. Ich muss dir allerdings sagen, dass sowas im Deutschen Reich ziemlich streng verboten ist. Vielleicht ist es also ja doch gut, dass du jetzt hier studieren musst.“ Sie zwinkerte Klara zu.

Da kam Klara eine Idee. „Sozialisten wollen also Dinge in der Gesellschaft verbessern? Für Frauen?“

„Nicht nur für Frauen. Für alle, eigentlich. Zugegeben, nicht für die Leute, die jetzt ungerechte Privilegien haben. Aber am Ende geht es darum, dass sich alle nach ihren Möglichkeiten und Bedürfnissen frei entfalten können, solange sie nicht jemanden anderen behindern.“

In diesem Augenblick stellte der Servierer die Kapuziner auf den Tisch, aber Klara beachtete ihn gar nicht. Es war Rosalia, die ihm dankte.

„Hm. Mich behindern weniger Menschen als mehr Treppen. Ich hasse Treppen! Warum muss alles nur über Treppen zugänglich sein? Und das können wohl auch diese Sozialisten nicht ändern.“

Rosalia lächelte nicht, sondern sah sie sehr ernst und durchdringend an.

„Wer sagt, dass das nicht zu ändern wäre? Natürlich wäre es zu ändern. Man könnte Aufzüge bauen, ebenerdige Zugänge schaffen, Seminare in andere Räume verlegen, es gäbe viele Möglichkeiten. Wenn man nur will.“

„Aber es will wohl niemand“, meinte Klara bedrückt. Was dieses Thema anging, versuchte sie meist, sich einen Anstrich von Macht-mir-nichts-aus zu geben, so zu tun, als wäre das gar nichts. Aber natürlich war das Gegenteil wahr. Offenbar hatte Rosalia sie durchschaut, denn ihr Gesicht nahm einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck an. Klara fühlte sich ertappt und war ein bisschen wütend auf sich selbst.

„Nun, aber _du_ willst es doch offenbar! Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, will _ich_ es eigentlich auch. Ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht, aber: Warum sollte das nicht geändert werden, wo es doch Leute behindert? Wissen und Bildung sollte für uns alle zugänglich sein. Im Wortsinne.“ Jetzt lächelte sie wieder ein bisschen.

„Da hast du schon Recht. Aber was wird das bringen, wenn nur wir beide es wollen? Das hilft ja nicht weiter. Haben sie auch über sowas auch auf dem Kongress geredet?“

Rosalia schien eine Weile nachzudenken.

„Soweit ich weiß, nein.“ Klara war ein bisschen enttäuscht von diesen _Sozialisten_ , was seltsam war, da sie vor einer Viertelstunde noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten.

„Aber das ist ein guter Punkt, das sollte man angehen. Warum nicht?“ Rosa beugte sich zu ihrer Tasche und zog ein Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift heraus. „Wir müssen nicht auf irgendwelche Kongresse warten. Mach doch selber was dagegen!“

„Und was sollte das sein?“

„Na, bevor du das Problem nicht ansprichst und Vorschläge zur Verbesserung machst – kann es ja nicht verbessert werden. Schreib doch eine Petition!“ Rosalia schob Klara den Bogen Schreibpapier hinüber und reichte ihr den Bleistift. Klara nahm ihn nicht.

„Ich soll was?“ Klara glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Petitionen – das war etwas für Politiker, Juristen, Fachleute! Sie war Philosophiestudentin im ersten Semester, Herrgott!

„Eine Petition schreiben.“ Rosalias Stimme war ungerührt. „Ich denke, man sollte zuerst die Sache selbst darstellen, dann argumentieren, warum sie ein Problem darstellt und verändert werden muss – und zum Schluss ein paar konkrete Forderungen stellen. Das ist natürlich keine Garantie, dass die auch wirklich umgesetzt werden, aber es ist ja zumindest ein Anfang, auf den man aufbauen kann. Niemand kann dann mehr sagen, das Problem sei nicht bekannt gewesen. “

Klara blinzelte. Rosalia schien es völlig ernst zu sein.

„Aber…“

„Oh, tut mir leid…“, unterbrach Rosalia mit ernstem Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr. „Ich muss jetzt leider wirklich gehen! Aber lass uns uns doch nächste Woche wieder treffen. Was meinst du, hast du die Petition bis dahin fertig? Vielen Dank für den Kapuziner.“ Rosalia steckte hastig die Taschenuhr wieder ein und stürzte den Kaffee hinunter. Dann war sie verschwunden, bevor Klara noch ihre Gedanken richtig ordnen konnte. Als sie damit fertig war, war ihr eigener Kaffee kalt geworden.

Eine Woche lang feilte sie in jeder freien Minute an ihrer Petition, zunächst mit wenig Glauben daran und nur im Kopf. Stück für Stück entstand dann aber ein wirklicher, echter Text, auf Papier, mit dem Klara zunehmend zufrieden war. Es tat gut, all das, was sie so ärgerte, endlich einmal sagen zu dürfen – und dann auch noch mit dem Anspruch, es aus der Welt zu schaffen! Sie konnte das nächste Treffen mit Rosalia kaum abwarten. Stolz überreichte sie ihr nach dem Seminar ihren Entwurf.

Rosalia las ihn konzentriert, schüttelte dann aber nur sanft den Kopf. Klara war zutiefst enttäuscht.

„Du findest es nicht gut?“

„Nein.“ Rosalias Stimme war freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Es klingt wütend. Vorwurfsvoll. Es darf nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen.“

„Warum nicht?!“ Klara war sehr erstaunt. „Ich bin wütend. Ich mache ihnen Vorwürfe!“

Rosa blieb ungerührt. „Ja, aber dann gibst du ihnen einen Grund, es wegen ‚weiblicher Überspanntheit‘ abzulehnen. Du musst ganz kühl und sachlich bleiben. Darfst keine Angriffsfläche bieten.“

„Aber ich will, dass sie merken, dass es mir ernst ist. Das wird keine höfliche Bitte. Es geht mir ums Prinzip! Was wir da verlangen, sollte ein selbstverständliches Recht sein!“ Klara wunderte sich über sich selbst, sich das sagen zu hören. Noch vor einer Woche hätte sie das von sich selber nicht geglaubt. Aber es stimmte.

„Das habe ich nicht bestritten. Aber, sieh mal, was hältst du von…“ Rosalia beugte sich über das Blatt.

Schließlich, nach über einer Stunde Herumstreichen, Umformulieren und wieder Durchstreichen waren sie endlich beide damit zufrieden.

„Ich denke, das kannst du so lassen“, nickte Rosalia. „Aber schreib es lieber in lateinischer Schrift. Sieht offizieller aus.“

„Oh, ich kann nicht so gut lateinisch schreiben, ich schreibe sonst immer deutsch.“

„Dann gib her – ich schreib es dir ins Reine!“

Sie hatte eine sehr ordentliche lateinische Handschrift. Begeistert beobachtete Klara, wie ihre eigenen, mittlerweile ungewohnt professionell klingenden Worte in gleichmäßigen Zeilen auf ein offizielles Papier flossen. Schließlich schüttelte Rosalia ihre Hand aus und schob ihr das Blatt herüber.

„Da! Du musst nur noch unterschreiben!“

Klara setzte mit vor Aufregung vielleicht einem Hauch zuviel Schwung ihren Namen darunter (unter eine sozialistische Petition! Die vielleicht etwas verändern würde, verbessern!), reichte dann aber Rosalia den Federhalter zurück.

„Du hast doch auch dran mitgearbeitet! Und von dir stammt die Idee! Du musst auch unterschreiben.“

Ganz zum Schluss unterschrieb also noch Rosalia, weniger beeindruckt als Klara, aber sorgfältig und gut leserlich, so dass es schließlich hieß: 

_Gez. Klara Sesemann &_

_Rosa. Luxemburg_

Und so reichten sie es ein.

ENDE.

**Author's Note:**

> Na, hattet ihr sie bereits erraten? ;) Tatsächlich hat Rosa (eigentlich Rosalia) Luxemburg 1889 in Zürich unter anderem Philosophie studiert. Setzt man Klaras Alter im Erscheinungsjahr des ersten „Heidi“-Buchs mit ihrem dort genannten Alter von 12 Jahren an – wäre sie im Wintersemester 1889 21 Jahre alt und falls sie studiert hätte (was die meisten deutschen Frauen in Zürich taten), hätte sie durchaus auf Rosa Luxemburg treffen können, die historisch belegt sehr klein war und tatsächlich an einer Gehbehinderung wegen eines Hüftschadens litt. Allerdings gab es meines Wissens nach damals noch keine Behindertenrechtsaktivisten. Das hab ich mir ausgedacht. ;)  
> Würde mich über ein Review freuen!


End file.
